Only doing things out of frustration
by UntoldStoriesX
Summary: Set when Jake says "I knew it was a risk taking you on" and what in my mind should have but didn't after that. Kate/Jake implied maybe a one shot :) What both characters were thinking after their argument.


**AN: hello my friends lol so this is unrelated to my other law and order stories but i had this typed up and i thought I might as well publish it because theres not enough LAO:UK fics and even less about Kate/Jake  
**

* * *

"I knew it was a risk taking you on!" Ouch now that had hurt! Kate had spent ages trying to build some form of friendship between her and Jake and she thought she had but…

Ok yes she had been stupid by speaking to Lydia and she understood that, her friend or not, loyalties don't exist; she got that now. She had tried to be taken off the case but would anyone listen to her? She felt like punching Jake in the face but that would obviously make things worse…but it would have at least made her feel better.

"What!" She exclaimed; that was the only thing she could do.

Jake shook his head before storming straight out slamming the door. She couldn't look at Henry, she didn't know what to do, she didn't know whether to go after Jake or not, maybe she should wait till he simmers down slightly…or maybe she should just go after him and they'll shout at each other till the other gives in…

At that moment she didn't care so she went after him.

"Jake!" She shouted and he stopped in his tracks to look round at her; he was as angry as hell.

"What?" He asked.

"Look I'm sorry, I did try and get taken off the case but Henry wouldn't listen to me!"

"and?"

"And I was stupid!"

"I don't want to have this conversation, Kate!"

"Well I'm sorry but it's happening!" She exclaimed. "If I could undo it I would but I can't. You can't ignore and punish me forever Jake, you can try but it won't work trust me I've tried."

"I thought that I was able to trust you…"

"You can trust me, Jake, I know I was wrong but I thought I could trust Lydia, I thought I could trust my family! People get it wrong sometimes Jake and people make mistakes! You should know that better than anyone!" She was somewhere between shouting and crying by this stage. "I learn from my mistakes and you can trust me, I'm not the sort of person who will keep on letting you down!"

"You've done a pretty good job so far!" He snapped back. Ouch...again, that had hurt even more.

Jake thought for a moment, trying to process everything he'd said in the past few minutes. He'd gone a little over board with everything but he was angry and it was her fault. Her practically crying was unexpected though…kind of awkward as well, what was he meant to do about that? He couldn't think of anything to say either.

Kate wanted to slap him, how could he say that? "I guess you won't have to put up with me anymore then..." She then walked away form him, down the street and to god knows where.

Jake wanted to go after her but he didn't, why was another question. He's was out of line with his last comment and regretted saying it but she had wound him up a lot that day and he now hated himself.

* * *

Kate eventually arrived home a few hours later, her short walk to clear her head had taken longer than first anticipated. She fell back on her bed and ran her hand through her hair.

Why did all this bother her as much as it did? Why should she care about what Jake thinks? She could live with him not liking her right? Oh who was she trying to kid? She didn't want Jake to hate her, she thought they were actually getting somewhere but then she had to go and be stupid and ruin it as always. She cared about what Jake thought about her and now she had walked away from it because she'd made a stupid mistake and he was probably never going to forgive her.

She kept thinking about what he had said, had she deserved it? He had defiantly said it like he had meant it. Had she really done nothing but let him down since she started working with him? She didn't know what to think anymore...

* * *

Ordering another drink Jake sat alone in the pub. He'd spent ages trying to clear his head and it hadn't worked so he decided to go and get a drink, three drinks later and he found his thoughts drifting back to Kate. Was she serious about leaving? He had just been really frustrated with her earlier and after seeing how much it had hurt her he had felt awful.

He of cause didn't want Kate to leave, she was the only person who would probably put up with him...well at least she was. He'd made a right mess of everything hadn't he.

He checked his phone before rubbing his eyes and carefully (he was non too steady on his feet after two more drinks) walked out of the pub and went home. His house was empty as always and as he went to bed he couldn't drag his thoughts away from what he had said. He hadn't meant any of it had he? It had been a risk when they let Kate join the CPS but she had been dong great and yes she made a mistake but like she said everyone makes mistakes and she learns from hers, he should know better than anyone about mistakes.

He had been out of line when he said some of the things he had but so had she, he would find more out in the morning, she was continuing the case right?

* * *

When Kate awoke the next morning she got out of bed thinking she had had the most horrible dream. But then she saw herself in the mirror, her hair messed up, her eyes tired..._**great** _she thought_ **it wasn't a dream...**_


End file.
